


There's Velvet Eyes In Mexico

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, OT3, Porn Battle, Threesome, dirty quad porn, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah the FNL OT3.  Title is a line from "Mexicola" by Queens of the Stone Age.  Written for Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html">Pr0n Battle VII</a>, prompt -- Jason/Lyla/Tim, Mexico</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's Velvet Eyes In Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the FNL OT3. Title is a line from "Mexicola" by Queens of the Stone Age. Written for Written for [Pr0n Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html), prompt -- Jason/Lyla/Tim, Mexico

When he saw Lyla waiting in their room, Jason paused.

Tim bent and whispered in his ear "She loves _both_ of us, you dork."

This ... wasn't going to happen at home in Dillon. In fact, when they got back, they would act as if it had never happened. And yeah, that sucked, but "embrace the suck", right?

It was now in Mexico or never in Dillon.

Tim shut the door and pushed the beds together. "No regrets," he said. "Not now. Not ever."

"And no going back," Lyla whispered. Tim wasn't sure if it was for her or Jason.

"What do you need, Jason?" he asked when it was all three of them on the bed, naked.

Jason swallowed convulsively. "I need -- it's best if there's a lot to see."

He surprised even himself by saying, "So, like, if Lyla blows you while I fuck her?"

Lyla gasped (but her eyes said another thing) and Jason replied, "Yeah, that will work."

"Or what if she rides you front, I ride her from behind?"

This time Jason gasped and Lyla's hand trembled as she reached and carded it into Tim's hair, drawing him in for the kiss.

They built to it slowly. Starting with Lyla on her back, both of them kissed and caressed her, whispering words of love, starting and shying away when their hands brushed. Tim inched his way down her body, went down on her, kissing, licking, _tasting_, getting her hot and wet and shaking with need, her cries and the sight of his head between her legs as she arched and twisted getting Jason as hard as anything Tim had ever seen.

Seeing the both of them so turned on got Tim as hard as he'd ever been.

Jason _ooohhhed_ softly when Lyla straddled him and sunk down, the sight and sound of it making Tim's dick twitch and spurt inside the condom.

She stiffened and cried out when he inched his way into her back passage, rougher than he meant to be, but telling him to go on all the same after a moment.

Yeah, it was graceless and awkward with starts and stops and not at all what it would've been like with Lyla between them, Jason's hips snapping a rhythm of their own.

But, what mattered right now was that he could feel Jason's dick rubbing up against his own inside of her as Lyla's tight ring clenched around him, and that it was the three of them together -- _at last_. When Tim reached around to cup Lyla's breasts and tease her nipples the way he knew she liked, he saw the same thing -- _ at last_ \-- reflected in Jason' eyes.

And when Tim came, triggered by feeling their orgasms flutter against and around him, it was heaven.

Heaven.


End file.
